villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maxim Horvath
Maxim Horvath is the secondary main antagonist in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He acts as the main antagonist for most of the film, but is in fact a minion to the true main villain. He is portrayed by Alfred Molina who also played Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2. Horvath was a powerful Merlinean sorcerer that turned to the Dark Arts out of jealousy, after his love interest favored his best friend. He seeks to bring Morgana le Fay back onto the world and help her enslave mankind. History Past He was, along with Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, a disciple of Merlin and a force of good more than a thousand years ago. But their mutual love for Veronica split the colleagues apart and Horvath has instead become an ally of the wicked Morgana, who murdered Merlin and is sought to conquer the world with an army of undead sorcerers. Fortunately, though he succeed in helping Morgana obtain a script that contain the most dangerous spell known as The Rising that would help them raise dead sorcerers from the grave from Merlin's Encantus, their effort to proceed their plan further fails at hands of both Veronica and Balthazar, but at a terrible price; Veronica asborbed Morgana's soul in an attempt to prevent her from achieving her plan. They were then locked in the Grimhold together. Horvath then disappeared, but not before ready himself to execute other plans to recruit other wicked sorcerers to his side. Horvath's Revenge Horvath and Balthazar have battled through the ages, finally bringing their conflict to modern-day New York City. Balthazar is maintaining the Merlinean standard of magic as a power that’s used for the benefit of mankind; while Horvath is the de facto "leader" of the Morganians, evil spellcasters who take the very different view that magic should be used to subjugate humans. This conflict lasted until Balthazar defeated and sealed him away in the Grimhold, the same near unbreakable object that sealed Morgana away hundreds of years ago. Then 10 year old Dave Stutler accidentally freed Maxim and after a struggle with Balthazar, the two were stuck in an urn for ten years. After the ten years were up, Maxim went after Dave, sending a pack of wolves after the boy. Yet Balthazar, who had escaped as well, rescued Dave and began his sorcerer training. Indeed, Dave was none other than the fabled Prime Merlinian, the heir of Merlin's power who was to defeat Morgana once and for all. Horvath took the Grimhold with him and vowed to destroy Dave and free Morgana, so that her wrath would be unleashed upon the world. To that end, he recruited the foolish illusionist Drake Stone as his apprentice and sent him after Dave. He pursued Dave and attacked him, only to get locked in a mirror, and at some point chased Dave and Balthazar in a car race, transforming the car following his needs. He also released Morganians from the Grimhold, including Sun Lok and the legendary witch Abigail Williams to enlist their help. After his followers outlived their usefulness, Horvath used the Parasite Spell to dispose of them and stole their magic lockets to gain their power. He eventually abducted Dave's love interest Becky and held her hostage in exchange for Merlin's ring. Horvath went to Central Park and freed Morgana, who began casting the Rising. He then animated a bull statue to kill Dave and fought Balthazar, but Dave defeated him with a telsa coil, and Balthazar blasted him away. His current whereabouts after Morgana's death are not known, though the film's stinger shows an unidentified hand (heavily implied to be his own) retrieving his hat from the Cabana Arcana. Appearance Maxim Horvath is a short and portly man with dark hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey coat and a tie with a spider jewel on it, black rubber gloves, and a bowler hat. Horvath's Staff, the Morganian wizard's own prized possession, is a long black stave-like cane with a blue crystal that glows whenever he cast spells to channel his magic. (Originally, the cane was a long medieval Sword with the same blue crystal on its pommel, which he transformed into a staff.) Powers and Abilities Horvath is a highly powerful sorcerer, who can use magic to pick things up and throw people (or other things) against a wall, to conjure illusions, to animate objects and statues and bring drawings to life (such as the bronze statue of a charging bull and wolves from a wildlife calendar), to transform things, to command animals and compel people into doing what he wants, to conjure fire, to bewitch objets (such as when he creates a Hungarian Mirror Trap or a Persian Quickrug), to blast his foes with powerful plasma bolts, and to cast a wide array of spells (including the dangerous Parasite Spell). During the course of the film, he aquires Merlin's Dragon Ring (by stealing it from the primary protagonist Dave Stutler), and the rings of both Drake Stone and Abigail Williams, attaching them all to his staff, making it extremely powerful. Personality and Traits Maxim Horvath is a sophisticated, well-mannered and cultured man, always impeccably collected and polite, even when about to kill someone. But this refined facade hardly veils his cruelty. He is cold-hearted, cares only about himself and disposes of his followers and allies without second thoughts. However, he does have (or had) strong feelings of love for Veronica, and retains a grudging respect for Balthazar. Also, as long as he gets what he wants, he holds his parts of bargains and leaves his foes alive (when he has no interest in killing them). Gallery Maxim Horvath's Fire Spell.jpg|Horvath uses the Fire Spell at his disposal. The Charging Bull.jpg|The Charging Bull, conjured and brought to life by Horvath's magic. Statue of the Charging Bull.jpg Horvath's Staff.jpg|Horvath's Staff The Transformation Spell.jpg|During his escape, Horvath used the Trasformation Spell (Disguise Spell) on a ordinary woman by making her look like his former lover Veronica to distract Balthazar. Maxim Horvath.png Trivia *Though Horvath acts as the main antagonist for most of the movie, the true villain is Morgana le Fay, his mistress. * The enchanted bull statue conjured by Horvath, is based the real-life Charging Bull statue statue in Bowling Green Park near Wall Street in Manhattan, New York. *Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice is greatly inspired by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. Maxim Horvath is the equivalent of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Unlike Voldemort, however, Horvath used to be Balthazar's ally, once a true good man, and knows what love is (how he turned to the dark side was out of jealousy as he fell in love with Veronica, but she chose Balthazar instead as her lover and made him evil), while Voldemort never know nor learn what love is and became an complete abomination since his early life. Category:Traitor Category:Wizards Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Sorcerers Category:Staff Wielders Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinetics Category:In love villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Murderer Category:Henchmen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed villains Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil